One shots
by AlexisMariexx3
Summary: This a place where I will post one shots that I can't make into chapters for my story because I have lots of ideas that just don't fit in the series. There are some about Jack and Kim, Allie and Jerry, plus one or two about Milton and Julie. Feel free to request more of one couple if you want. Totally fluff! T for safety
1. Allie's Karate Teacher

Hey guys! First one shot! Yayaya!(: so you'll be seeing I'll be changing ageing and taking out some characters and stuff like that(: but don't worry I'll always let you know what's happening and what's going on! So on with the first one shot!

Kim tied her long blonde hair back outta her face before she steps out of her car and faced the huge mansion in front of her. The short 16 year old who was dressed in her karate outfit started up to the front door of the mansion that she had been in so many times. Once at the front door Kim rang the bell and not 30 seconds later she heard a little girls voice yell

"I got it mom!" And then the door swung open.

"Hi Kim!" A girl about 6 said happily. Kim smiled at the little girl.

"Hey Allie are you ready for today's lesson?" Kim asked. Allie nodded and skipped down the hall way her pig tails bouncing as she skipped. Allie has jet black hair and bright green eyes and is like Kim dressed in her karate outfit ready for her privative lesson with HER Kim.

"Allie where's your mom?" Kim yelled to the 6 year old.

"In the kitchen." Allie told her as she pushed though the swinging door to the kitchen and Kim wasn't far be hide.

"Hey Court-" Kim said about to greet Allie's mother but something stopped her. The something is rather a someone a boy about Kim's age with brown hair and brown eyes was sitting on a bar stool at the high long counter top in about a 4 feet away from the sink which is where Courtney Allie's mom was. The boy was locking eyes with Kim as a surprised look covered his face.

"Oh hello Kim!" Courtney said happily as she dried her hands. By this time the boy has looked away and put Allie on his lap.

"H-hey Courtney just here for Allie's privative today." Kim told her ripped her gaze from the boy to Allie's mom.

"Oh yes of course." Courtney said with a smile. Courtney was very pretty like Allie she had long jet black hair but her eyes were blue.

"Mom!" Allie wined then pointed to the boy who she was sitting on "Jack wants you to intro intro Jackie what'd you say?" The boy named Jack did a quick face palm and shook his head. Courtney just smiles and rolled her eyes.

"Kim this is my step son Jack. He goes to boarding school in New York which is why you haven't met him. Also he has apparently forgot how to talk." Courtney said while making a face at Jack who rolled his eyes in return.

"Kim! Jack does karate too!" Allie told Kim happily as she bounced on Jack's leg. Kim rose her eye brawls which led Jack to smile and shrug.

"My grandpa out there knows a thing or two and techs it to me." Jack told Kim who nodded and smiled back.

"Well kiddieos I gotta get going cause since Jack's been here we don't have any food in the house." Courtney said with a playful glare at Jack.

"Hey I'm a growing boy!" Jack shot back. Courtney just smiled grabbed her keys kissed both her kids on the top of the head and called good bye as she left.

"Okay Allie time for practice." Kim told the hyper 6 year old.

"Oh Allie guess what I had as snack guess guess guess!" Allie yelled as she got off Jack's lap and started to jump up and down. "Your mother gave you pixie sticks again didn't she?" Kim asked annoyed. Allie stopped jumping and a pout covered her once happy face.

"How'd you know?" Allie asked. Kim smiled.

"Just a question. Come on Allie we have to practice." Kim told her. Allie's face lite up again.

"OOOOHHHH! Kim! Can Jack watch our practice?" Allie asked "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Allie pleaded about 3 more times before Kim finally cracked.

"Okay fine!" Kim told her then looked at her watch "We just have to start like now." Allie smile hugely.

"Yeah!" Allie shouted as she threw her head back then grabbed Jack's and ran to the karate room.

The karate room is a room that Courtney had built in at the time Kim thought it was for Allie but then saw it was really for Jack. The room had matted floor, mirrors, dummies, and everything else a real dojo would have.

"Okay Allie warm up while I get the music okay?" Kim told her more then asked. Allie nodded and walked over to a spot in front of the mirror and stretched out her muscles.

"So Kim how long have you been training?" Jack asked as he sat on a bench.

"A couple years." Kim answered. Jack nodded.

"So would you maybe wanna spare sometime?" Jack asked. Kim smiled.

"Sure." Kim told him. Allie perked up.

"Are you guys gonna spare?!" Allie asked excitedly.

"Well not right now." Jack told her. Kim raised an eye brawl.

"You scared?" Kim asked with a smirk on his face. Jack turned to look at her.

"I thought you had to do practice with Allie." Jack told her. Kim smirked and walked over to Allie.

"See Allie I told you boys are scared of girls who know karate." Kim told her student as she walked back to stereo to start the music. One second Kim had her eyes on the stereo across the room and the next second she was looking at a pair of brown eyes.

"I never said I was scared." Jack told her in a low sexy voice "I'll spare you anytime anywhere." Kim's breath was still caught in her throat. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open as she breathed low deep breaths. Jack eyes then soften and he saw what was happening. He leaned in just a centimeter.

"Are you guys gonna kiss?" Allie asked who was suddenly right next to them. The two teens jumped apart quickly. "Psh. No way Allie we were just um." Jack said trying to come up with something.

"Hey Allie wanna see me beat Jack at sparing?" Kim asked changing the subject. The 6 year got excited again and forgot about the almost kiss.

"Yes!" Allie shouted happily "Come on!" Then the 6 year old pulled Kim and Jack to sparing mat.

"Ready to get beat?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Oh please." Jack told her.

"Okay shake!" Allie said.

"Or you could kiss me cause I so know you want to." Jack said with a smirk. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Ready go!" Allie shouted then ran back to the mirrors and sat down. The two teens circled each other and threw a couple punches and kicks.

"You know more then I thought." Kim told him as she blocked a punch that was at least level 3.

"Well my grand father knows a little more then a couple moves. He actually trained someone other then me." Jack told her as she tried to swift kick him.

"Oh really?" Kim asked as she threw a punch "Who?" Jack blocked the punch.

"Bobby Wasabi." Jack told her with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Kim shouted and dropped her arms in shock. That's when Jack got the better of Kim. Because Kim was so shocked about Jack's grand father training Bobby Wasabi the own of the dojo that Kim and all her friends attend. Jack quickly swift kicked Kim in the ankles which made her fall flat on her butt then on her back. Before Kim could do anything Jack was on top of her pinning her to the ground so she couldn't get up and do the same thing to him. Kim fought against Jack's hands pinning her hands above her head for about a minute but then saw how close their faces were. When Kim quit fighting Jack noticed this too and his eyes grew wide and his mouth parts slightly. Kim then smirked because Jack's grip had loosed just enough for her to turn the tables and flip them over so that she was on top and pinning him to the ground.

"Allie count it in!" Kim yelled. Allie quickly ran over.

"3.….2.….1.…!" Allie shouted. Kim then smiled and sat up still on Jack's lap. Jack then sat up and smacked his lips on Kim's. Kim's eyes widened for only a second before she kissed him back. The teens only stopped because they heard clapping. The teens parted and looked at Allie who's hands were at her sides but the clapping continued. Kim and Jack looked to the door way to see Courtney standing there clapping. Kim's eyes widened again and she jumped up.

"Courtney!" Kim said shocked. Courtney then started to laugh and so did Allie.

"What did I tell you Allie!" Courtney told her daughter.

"No mom I told you!" Allie countered.

"Wait what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Oh I told Allie it was only gonna take like half an hour for you and Kim to get together and I was right!" Courtney said happily.

"No I was right!" Allie said with a pout on her face. Kim and Jack looked at each other then back at the mother and daughter who were still arguing with each other.

"So wait you guys said we'd get together in half an hour?" Kim asked slightly confused.

"Well yeah." Allie said hands on her hips.

"I mean you guys are like perfect together. Both stubborn, hard headed, love karate, get good grades, ect ect." Courtney told them Kim and Jack looked at each other and smiled.

"Are they gonna kiss again?" Allie asked.

"Allie go to the family and I'll put on the little mermaid in a second." Courtney told her 6 year old.

"ooohhh! Okay!" Allie said then ran to the family room.

"As for you two. Kim take the day off and Jake take the car and take Kim to lunch." Courtney said "Have fun you two!" Kim and Jack looked at each other and smiled happily.

"So wanna go to lunch?" Jack asked. Kim smiled.

"Well since I don't have work. Sure." Kim said with a wink. And the two held hands and walked to the car to go out to lunch.

So? This is first one shot for Kickin it! Second one shot in my whole life so let know! Oh and guys if you want to take my ideas from my one shots and use them go ahead! But you MUST give me credit! Any of my ideas I want credit for them because I saw that a couple of my follows have stolen my ideas. So yeah please give me credit! And also feel free to use Allie as a character if you want to(: but please give credit! If you don't give me credit for Allie I WILL report you because legally I own her. So yeah! Back to fun stuff! I'll try to update another one shot tomorrow depending if I have a good dream. So I love you crazy strangers!

AlexisMarie


	2. I love you

Hello everyone! This one shot is a Allie and Jerry one shot with a hint of Kim and Jack! It's in honor of homecoming which is tomorrow for my school so yeah! I hope you enjoy!

It's a beautiful Thursday in October and the gang is all hanging in the outdoor lunch room just wasting time before class starts. Allie and Kim were sitting at the table chit chatting about classes and homecoming. Jack was sitting on the table talking to Milton and watching Jerry and Eddie. Jerry and Eddie were being crazy. The puzzled 15 year olds looked at the two who were doing some dangerous karate. Allie rolled her eyes she hated when people would act stupid. One second later the bell rang and the girls at the table jumped up and got their bags. Allie and Kim made their way around to all their friends and hugged them. Now Allie's hugs are a bit different then Kim's. Allie has 2 rules that you never ever break. One rule is ever time you see her you have to hug her. Rule two is you ALWAYS say I love you back. Allie got to Eddie and Jerry who were still fighting with each other beside the bell ringing.

"GUYS!" Allie yelled and they stopped fighting "You can kill yourself later but I don't wanna be late to class." Allie then put her arms out at her sides Eddie went over and hugged her.

"I love you." Allie said.

"Love you too." Eddie told her with a smile and meant it. Allie always said she loved everyone she was close too because she had a lot of death in her family. She got 6 very serious reminders that you don't know when the last time you'll see that is. Jerry was next and was always the most hard. Jerry didn't like saying I love you to just anyone and he like everyone else besides Kim had just met Allie 3 weeks ago. Allie and Jack were already like brother and sister and Allie was good friends with everyone else. Jerry and Allie were friends but she closer with the others.

"Jerry?" Allie asked. Jerry kinda rolled his eyes and walked over to her and hugged her. "I love you." Allie told him.

"Love you too." Jerry answered and gave her a smile. Allie smiled back.

"Come on Allie we have to get to Math." Jack said. Allie turned to Jack and they walked off to Math.

"Butterflies?" Jack asked once they were some distance away from the others. Allie nodded.

"Totally." Allie told him.

"Therapy tonight?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Allie answered back.

Later that night at about 7 pm. Allie was in her bright pink pj's with her long black hair in a high pony tail she had completely changed from today at

School. As soon as Allie laid down on her bed with her laptop it started to ring and Allie clicked accept to video chat with Jack.

"Hey." She said happily.

"Hey." He answered still typing on the computer.

"History report?" Allie asked. Jack nodded.

"Okay. All done. So shall we recap?" Jack asked. Allie let out a long sigh.

"If you think it will help." She told him.

"Okay your sure you like Jerry. But you don't know why. His personally sucks and your not like um." Jack recapped trying come with the words."Just spit it out Jack." Allie told him having no idea what he was trying to say.

"You don't wanna have sex with right?" Jack asked. Allie made a face.

"Ew no! I don't wanna sex with anyone or even think about it!" Allie told him still making the face "Well maybe with the younger Lenadro Decapero but-" Jack plucked his eyes.

"TMI TMI!" He started shouting. Allie giggled.

"Sorry." She told him.

"Okay so why do you like him?" Jack asked. Allie sighed.

"I don't know!" Allie shouted sadly "It's like I get this feeling like butterflies and I get all happy when I see him or think about him. I get giggly, happy, and hyper. And he so nice to me when were just alone talking." Jack nodded.

"But he's a jerk around Eddie and Milton right?" Jack asked. Allie sighed and nodded.

"It's just ugh!" Allie yelled and laid her head down on her bed. Jack laughed.

"Okay so say you guys are dating. Would you wanna hold hands?" Jack asked.

"I wanna do that now!" Allie told him.

"Okay so you guys are together holding hands. Would you kiss him?" Jack questions her. Allie made a face.

"Jack I don't ask out or kiss guys. They have to do that." Allie told him. Jack nodded.

"Okay rephrase the question. Would you let him kiss you?" Jack told her. Allie had on a thinking face then said yes.

"So where do we go from here?" Allie asked.

"Well I can find out if he likes you." Jack told her.

"Really?!" Allie asked her head perking up "How?" Jack shrugged. "Just casually bring it up. You know." Jack told her."If you want too I guess." Allie told him then smiled "Okay now on to you and Kim!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Nothings going on with me and Kim." Jack told her. Allie raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes.

"Shut up!" Allie told him "Oh my god you should ask her to homecoming!" Jack's eyes widened.

"No." He told her. Allie had a huge smile on her face and was nodding her head really fast.

"You'll do it. Tomorrow." Allie told him.

"NO. No I wont!" Jack told her. Allie smiled her evil smile.

"Gotta go Jackie bye!" Allie told him and with that hung up.

The next day was fine but Jack was on his toes worried about what Allie might be planning. Jack also had talked to Jerry about how he saw Allie. At lunch everyone was at their normal table but not Allie she was running late.

"Hey where's Allie?" Kim asked. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit since the homecoming assembly would be at the end of day today. Kim's blonde hair was in a high pony tail with a blue and white bow in her hair.

"Not sure." Jack told her nervously looking around for a huge sign or something else Allie could be planning. Suddenly Jack saw Allie coming toward them with some flowers in her hand with a smile on her face. Allie was also in her cheerleading outfit with the same white and blue bow her in black hair as Kim. Jack eyes widened and he turned to Kim.

"Kim do you wanna go to homecoming with me?" Jack asked quietly. Kim's eyes bugged out her head.

"Homecoming?" Kim asked shocked. Jack started to sweat.

"Um…Yeah with me." Jack told her. Kim's shocked face turned into a happy one. She smiled and bit her lip.

"I would love to." Kim told him. Jack smiled and grabbed her hand. Just then Allie walked up.

"Hey guys." She said as she put her bag and the flowers on the table "What's up?" Jack just smiled at her and then with his eyes pointed to his and Kim's hands. Allie looked down and then back up.

"Wait does this?" Allie asked and Kim smiled and nodded. Then Allie squealed and hugged Kim happily.

"This is amazing!" Allie said happily.

"I know!" Milton shouted.

"Their finally together!" Eddie said excited.

"We all knew they would." Jerry added. Allie looked over at Jerry and smiled happily.

"Who are the flowers from?" Kim asked raising her eye brawls. Allie turned to Kim.

"Their from Abby remember my friend from New York this our friend anniversary today. She had then delivered here." Allie told her.

"Oh yeah!" Kim told her happily.

"That's sweet of her." Jerry told her. Allie smiled and then turned to Jack.

"Hey Jack walk with me to get some gummy worms?" Allie asked. Jack shrugged and nodded. Allie grabbed her back pack and her flowers and walked away with Jack. Once they were a good distance away Allie quickly turned to Jack.

"So?!" Allie asked "Good or Bad?" Jack sighed.

"It's bad." He told her. Allies smiling face fell to a sad one.

"Oh." She said and looked down.

"Allie" Jack started but she cut him off.

"It's fine." She told him quickly "I'm fine. I um think I'm gonna eat with the cheerleaders today since we have the assembly for homecoming and all." Allie fixed the strap of her back pack and walked away ignoring Jack's calls for her to stop and listen. Jack sighed and walked back to the table.

"Hey where's Allie?" Kim asked once Jack came back.

"She said she had to talk to the other cheerleaders about the assembly." Jack explained still sad that he upset Allie.

"Oh yeah!" Kim said jumping up from table and grabbing her bag "I better go too. We have to start setting up right after school." Kim then walked over to all the boys and hugged them all then she go to Jack. They hugged like normal but then Kim quickly kissed him on the cheek and then ran off to where the cheerleaders sat. Jack stood there shocked with a smile on his face while the guys patted him on the back and congratulated him.

Later on at the homecoming assembly the student council kids (SOCU) were bring out the football player who were escorted by the cheerleaders. Once all the football players were in their right seat the head of SOCU Nicole came running to the middle of the gym.

"Give it up for your varsity football team!" Nicole cried happily. Everyone clapped and hollered.

"And now give it up for your varsity cheer squad!" Nicole hollered again. The cheerleaders came running out doing a cheer to a mix of 3 songs Call Me Maybe, Good Time, and We are never ever ever getting back together. The crowd went wild and cheered for the cheerleaders as the girls yelled and ran back to the side lines. Nicole once again came running on the main part of the gym she was clapping along with everyone else. "Wow that was amazing right?!" Nicole said into the mic "Well now give it up for Jack Anderson, Milton Krupnick, Eddie Smith, and Jerry Martinez who will be performing some karate for us!" Everyone cheered again as the guys made their way to the gym floor in their karate uniforms. Allie and Kim exchanged confused looks.

"Did you know about this?" Allie asked. Kim shook her head. The guys were now in the middle of the stage and Jerry had a mic in his hand.

"Hello everyone I'm Jerry and were gonna be performing some tricks for you today." Once this was said the guys did some simply tricks but the crowd went crazy for them next Jack took the mic from Nicole.

"Okay now we're going to use some of our football team to help us out would you like that?" Jack yelled excitedly into the mic. Everyone cheered. Milton and Eddie ran over to the football players and grabbed about 10 football players. Then Milton took the mic from Jack.

"Okay so what we're gonna do is kick over the football players heads and with out hurting them…..hopefully." Milton said. The everyone's eyes got big and Allie exchanged worried looks with Kim. But just then Jerry came running over to Milton.

"Wait wait wait. Milton I have a better idea!" Jerry said into the mic. As soon as Jerry said better idea the football player ripped off their jerseys and Jerry opened the top half of his uniform. The football players and Jerry had on white shirts that had different red letters on their shirts. As the boys got themselves in order 2 other SOCU girls ran out with a sign. When the boys were all together and in order they spelt out homecoming? Jerry was wearing the question mark part which might he was asking. The girls opened up the sign and everyone gasped and cheered when they saw the name. Kim turned to Allie and shook her happily. Allie was just shocked. It was her name. Jerry suddenly got roses and balloons in one of his hands and the mic still in the other.

"Alexandra Jean Sharp will you go to homecoming with me?" Jerry asked to Allie who was sitting with the other cheerleaders. Allie got up and ran over to Jerry then leaped into his arms.

"Yes." She said into the mic and everyone cheered. Then in front of everyone Jerry kissed her and Allie kissed him back.

So? What'd you guys think?! The first part was about this guys I personally like and the second part was what happened today at the assembly. I love you guys!

AlexisMarie


	3. Dear Jack

Hey guys! I'm back with another Jack and Kim One Shot(: I got this idea from two things. One the new Austin and Ally which I was forced to watch because of babysitting and two because I thought I'd try it and it really does help!

Kim turned off all her light but the small desk light which sat on her desk with her notebook open and pen ready. Kim then walked over to her desk and lit some candles then shutting off the desk light. She said and looked at the blank paper.

"Okay come on Kim you can do this. It's either admit these feelings and write it out or go mad." Kim told herself then picked up the pen and dropped it.

"I could live in a padded room forever." Kim said but then shook her head and picked up the pen and started it write.

_Dear Jack_

_I have to tell you something. This is crazy but I have this crazy urge to just kiss you or touch you in any way I can when we're together. I like you. A lot. I just lose control when you around or even when I think about you. My heart always jumps when I see you and I can't help but smile if I think about something funny you've said. Hell who am I kidding just thinking about you makes me smile. I can't figure out why but I just wanna grab you and kiss you. But I'd be happy and in heaven if we were just holding hands. I know I could get you by promising you stuff but I wont do that. I want you to like me for me. Even though I know you like Lorie way more then me and 10 to 1 don't like me half the way I like you I just had to get my feelings out. _

_Love Kim_

Kim put the pen down and sighed. But this sigh was a happy sigh. She felt so much better after getting all her thoughts organized and out of her head. Kim then turned to the candles burning next to her on her desk. She picked up the notes and folded it 4 times and put it over the fire and was about to drop it in. Her knowledge that she could start a fire? No. Her feelings about Jack wanting to come though? No. Her mother busting though the door yelling at her to know burn the house down? Yes.

"Sorry mom." Kim told her mother after she was done yelling. Kim's mother then shut the door and left with the candles. Letting Kim be alone with the thing. The thing that could ruin her life. The thing that she wanted to burn. Kim sighed.

"Why couldn't I have written you in pencil?" She asked to the note then dropped it in her bag. There was no way anyone was going to get their little hands on it. She's throw it away at school or something like that so you couldn't be tracked back to her.

The next day Kim wore a jean mini skirt and a pink and white striped tank top with a white jean jacket over it. Her hair was straight and in a half pony tail. The note still her back pack which was around her shoulders tightly. Kim sat by the stairs where her group always met up in the morning. About half a second later Kim saw her best friend Allie and her boyfriend Jerry walking down the hallway. Allie was a pretty girl with her jet black hair and bright green eyes. Allie was wearing jean shorts that were just above her knees and a bright blue shirt with a white jean over it. Her boyfriend Jerry had brown eyes and hair and he loved Allie with every ounce of his being. Allie smiled happily as when she said Kim sitting in there normal spot and Kim knew why. She and Allie do this thing where they write pretty colorful notes to each other and they exchange them in the morning to make them start off the day good. Allie then left her boyfriend and ran over to Kim happily. The two girls hugged then parted and Allie started to dig her bag for something.

"I wrote like a super long one last night! I didn't put any big words in it at all!" Allie told Kim as she dug though her bag more. Kim laughed.

"When do you use big words?" Kim asked jokingly. Allie just glared. Allie meant that she didn't write the words big and take up 5 spaces for one word. A second later held a folded up piece of paper above her head and smiled.

"I found it!" She told Kim happily. Kim smiled.

"I can see that." Kim told her with a laugh as Allie lowered her arm "Give me!" But Allie pulled it away last minute then held out her empty hand.

"Mine?" Allie asked by this time Jerry had joined the girls and was at Allie's side.

"It's in my bag go ahead and get it." Kim told her. Allie shrugged gave Kim the note and started to dig though Kim's bag.

"Is it folded?" Allie asked as Kim started to open her own letter.

"Yep." Kim told her.

"Then I found it." Allie replied as she putted out a folded letter from Kim's bag and opened. Kim was too busy reading her own letter to notice Allie's confused face.

"What's up babe?" Jerry asked noticing.

"This letter says Dear Jack." Allie said and continued to read.

"Dear Jack what?" A voice said. Everyone turned to see Jack and the others standing there. Kim's eyes bugged out her head.

"Oh nothing!" Kim told him and ran over to Allie "Allie just mis read right Allie?" Allie quickly nodded and then shoved the note back into Kim's bag.

"Well Milton and I have to get to History." Kim said and then grabbed Milton's arm pulling him along with her despite his confused protests. Eddie, Allie, Jerry, and Jack watched the two leaving and an awkward silence fell over them.

"Well Eddie and I need to get to detention or we'll have to do it after school." Jerry said. Allie rolled her eyes.

"What for this time?" Allie asked annoyed. She hated it when her boyfriend got in trouble for stupid things. Jerry put this hands up.

"This is for an old crime. Before I met you." He told her and kisses the top of her head while pulling her close. Allie smiled, rolled her eyes, and shoved him playfully.

"Go serve your time I'll see you at lunch." Allie told Jerry and then the other 2 boys were off. After they were gone Allie turned to Jack who had an evil look on his face. Allie's eyes widened.

"Well I better be off." Allie said quickly trying to get away.

"Hold up baby sister." Jack told her "We haven't had time to talk. How's dance? How are you? What's in the note Kim wrote for me?" Allie started to play with her hair.

"N-note? What note?" Allie asked as she avoiding looking Jack in the eyes. Jack then got in from of her so she couldn't walk away.

"The note that you were reading this morning before I came over. Come on Allie. You know your awful at lying, I know your awful at lying, the bells gonna ring in 2 minutes can't we just skip to part where you tell me that way your not late to class?" Jack asked. Allie sighed and gave up.

"There is a note for you. All I got though was Dear Jack I have to tell you something before you showed up and Kim freaked out." Allie slipped. Jack smiled.

"Thanks little sister." Jack told her and walked away. Allie sighed and looked up.

"I'm going to hell for this aren't I?" Allie asked no one but herself.

Kim had successfully avoided Jack until 3rd period which was US History they had it together and sat right next to each other too. Kim had thought about ditching but didn't. As Mr. Cook was looking for the worksheets he set out for the kids to do Jack leaned over to Kim.

"So I hear you have a note for me." Jack told her. Kim flinched.

"I think you heard wrong." Kim told him. Jack gave her a look that said 'I know.' and Kim sighed.

"Allie?" Kim asked.

"Yep." Jack answered.

"She's going to hell I swear." Kim told him with a sigh.

"Come on Kim just show me." Jack told her. Kim sighed. Should she? Maybe she should just give it to him. It would be a lot easier then trying to hide it from him. And everything would be out in the open but when if he didn't feel the same way? Everything would be awful and their friendship would be shot.

"Kimberly? Kimberly?" Kim shook her head and looked right at the teacher who was in front her desk "Day dreaming are we?" Kim quickly shook her head.

"No sir I just really have to go to the bathroom." Kim told him. The teacher sighed and gave her a pass. Kim quickly stood up and walked out of the room leaving her bag unwatched.

Later that day at Lunch when just Allie and Kim were sitting at the table Allie was freaking out.

"Okay first of all! I want my damn letter!" Allie told Kim. Kim then reached in her bad and gave Allie the right letter this time.

"Here." She told her as she gave Allie the letter.

"Thank you." Allie told her as she took the letter "And second what was up with the letter you wrote to Jack?! I barely read any of it!" Kim sighed.

"I was trying to get my feelings out cause they were eating me up and I was going to burn it but my mom said that I was going to burn the house down and yeah." Kim explained. Allie nodded.

"Can I at least read it?" Allie asked. Kim nodded and dug in her bag for the note she wrote to Jack. Kim pulled out a folded letter and handed it to Allie. Allie quickly opened the note and read the first line and her eyes bugged out.

"Why are your eyes all big?" Kim asked "It's not like you didn't know." Allie didn't answer at first but then he handed the letter to Kim.

"Kim you need to read this. Now." Allie told him. Kim looked at her weird and took the letter and started to read.

_Dear Kim _

_This is Jack. I stole your letter and replaced it with this one. I just wanted you to know that I feel the same way and I love you. _

_Love Jack_

Kim's mouth dropped open with her eyes still reading the paper.

"I take it you read the note?" Someone asked. Both Allie and Kim's head whipped around to see Jack standing there with his lunch in his hand. Kim smiled and ran over to Jack and hugged him. He hugged her back with one arm and gave his lunch to Allie so he could fully hug her.

"I did. Read the letter I mean." Kim told him.

"So do I get a reply?" Jack asked. Kim broke the hug and walked over to her bag pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down on it. Kim then smiled and handed Jack a folded up piece of paper. Jack unfolded the letter and smiled.

_Dear Jack _

_Yes. _

_Love Kim. _

Kim then kissed Jack and he kissed her back.

So? Did you guys like it? I hope you did! So Girl vs. Monster tonight! Crazy right?! But I hated seeing her with someone other then Leo/ Jack. It just annoyed me but yeah! Emma and Cassie will hopefully be posted tomorrow! I love you guys!

AlexisMarie


	4. Happy Birthday

Hey guys coming at you with another one shot! Because! It's Demi101 birthday! Yayaya! (: So be nice and spam her with birthday messages (: And if you guys have a birthday coming up let me know and I'll try to post on your birthday for you x3

Kim woke up at 5 to her alarm singing You Had Me At Hello from the new movie she just watched. Kim sighed completely happy with waking up at 5 since it was her birthday! Once Kim was ready her hair was curly and she was wearing a yellow sun dress with a cotton white jacket. She walked down stair to see pancakes at her seat at the table and a candle on them.

"Mom!" Kim heard her little brother Cole shout. Kim smiled knowing her mother is running over to hit the lights and Cole is lighting the candle. As soon as Kim stepped into the kitchen her mother and brother started to sing Happy Birthday. At the end of the song Kim blew out the candle and wished for the same thing she wishes for on every 11:11, eye lash, flower, and every birthday she's had since she's known him. Jack.

"Thanks guys." Kim said happily as she sat down at her seat and was joined by her mother and brother.

"Any big plans for tonight Kim?" Her mother asked. Kim shrugged with a mouth full of pancakes. Her mother rolled her eyes and smiled. Once Kim's mouth was empty she answered.

"I'm not sure but you know Allie will have SOMETHING planned." Kim told her mother who nodded.

"When doesn't she?" Kim's mother asked.

"She didn't plan anything for our two week anniversary!" Cole shouted. Kim rolled her eyes. Her brother being only 9 didn't understand that being Allie's little boyfriend meant not really being her boyfriend.

"Cole how many time do I have to tell you?" Kim asked "Allie's dating Jerry." Cole quickly put his fingers in his ears and start to lalalalala. Kim rolled her eyes and then heard a beep beep from outside.

"Speaking of Allie." Kim's mom said as she picked up Kim's plate "Text me about what your doing okay?" Kim nodded grabbed her bag and ran outside to meet Allie who was sitting her yellow little spider. When Kim reached the car she threw her back in the back before getting in since the top was down and then jumped in. Allie was texting away on her phone then looked up with a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday birthday girl!" Allie told her before hugging her.

"Thanks." Kim told Allie as Allie pulled out of Kim's drive way.

"So I hope your not busy tonight." Allie told her still smiling. Kim shook her head.

"Come on Allie I know you by now. I know you have something planned." Kim told her. Allie smiled and put her hand on Kim's knees.

"Awe you know me so well." Allie told her in her fake crying voice and then both girls cracked up laughing. Not 5 minutes later the girls pulled into the school parking lot and started in the front doors. The girls walked over to the stairs were Eddie, Milton, and Jerry already were talking about god knows what. Yet as soon as Kim came into the view the boys all got huge smiles on their faces and put out there arms which Kim happily ran into hugging each other the boys.

"Happy Birthday!" They all chorused happily.

"How's your birthday so far?" Milton asked.

"Excited to be 16?" Jerry asked.

"Happy to finally be able to drive?" Eddie added.

"Amazing. Yes. Totally!" Kim said answering all the questions.

"Oh yeah cause having me drive you everywhere is so bad." Allie told Kim with a smile and playfully shove.

"Hey no beating up the birthday girl!" Kim told her playfully. Allie just rolled her eyes as her boyfriend put an arm around her shoulders. Allie then looked around.

"Um any of you see my brother?" Allie asked "Since he got a car and his ID it's not my job to drive him." Allie and Jack are step brother sister which explains the fact that Allie has jet black hair and bright green while Jack has golden brown eyes and hair. Everyone looked around and then shook their heads. Kim had noticed Jack's absence as soon as she walked in but didn't want to say anything since she'd be teased by the boys. The rest of the group besides Jack hung out for the next 10 minutes giving Kim some little gifts like Jerry gave Kim some balloons, Milton gave her a giant happy birthday card, Allie gave her a crown, and Eddie gave her teddy bear. Kim was very happy with every gift she got and told everyone that. But 2 minutes later which was about 1 minute til they had to start to class Kim sighed when she saw this and Allie knew why.

"Don't worry about Jack. I bet he's just late cause he had to stop and get your birthday gift." Allie told her with a smile. Kim then smiled back happily and nodded. Not 10 seconds later Jack came busting though the doors of the school and ran over to his friends.

"Hey guys." Jack said. Jack's hair was still damp, his jacket was half on, and he just looked like a mess.

"Jack what happened to you?" Allie asked making a face.

"Woke up late." He told her as he fully put on his jacket "I woke up really late." And then the bell rang and everyone looked around. Kim smiled happily at Jack who wasn't even looking at her.

"Great." Jack said then sighed "Well I'll see you guys later." And with that left going up the stairs to his class. Kim just stood there with her mouth open in pure shock. The guys saw this took it as their cue to leave. Allie then turned to Kim with a sad understanding look on her face.

"Honey." Allie started.

"No." Kim told her "He forgot my birthday. I can't believe he" Then she sighed and shook her head.

"Hon you can be upset." Allie told her but Kim just shook her head.

"No. It's my sweet 16 I'm fine I just have to go to History." Kim told her and then left running not listening to Allie calling after her.

The rest of the day Kim got tons of Happy Birthdays and cards and letter and little gifts which she loved every much but all she wanted was for one person to notice it was her birthday. At lunch Jack was there either and since Kim and Jack didn't have any classes together Kim hadn't seen Jack since that morning. After school Kim walked outside to see Allie putting her top up on her car so that Kim's balloons wouldn't blow away. Kim then walked over to Allie's car.

"Hey so when's this huge surprise thing?" Kim her best friend as she got in the car. Allie got an evil smile on her face.

"You'll find out but if I tell you too much it wont be a surprise now will it?" Allie asked with a smirk. Kim playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. After Allie pulled into Kim's drive way she quickly put the car in park and Kim looked at her confused. Normally Allie just kept her foot on the break while Kim got out.

"Take a look in the back." Allie told her. Kim did as she was told and saw a bright pink rectangle box.

"You didn't have to." Kim started to tell her but Allie cut her off.

"Shut up." Allie told her "I'm your best friend. Of course I did. Now don't open it til your upstairs. Start getting ready cause your mom's taking you somewhere in an hour and half." Kim smiled and then hugged her best friend.

"You're the best." Kim told her.

"Yeah I know." Allie told her then giggled.

Once Kim was at home she followed Allie's directions to wear what was in the box. In the box was a knee length pink sun dress with a sweet heart neck and halter straps. Kim smiled at the gorgeous dress and started to get ready.

An hour and half later Kim was ready. Her hair was still curled but was in a half pony tail now and her make up was touched up plus more partyish. Kim was also wearing her dress from Allie and on her feet were 3 inch white wedge heels. Kim then walked down the stairs and saw her mother on the couch waiting and her brother playing video games.

"Hey mom." Kim said which made her mother and brother look her. Her mother got teary eyed and her brother's eyes fell out of his head.

"Kim." Her mom said as she stood up and walked over to her "You look amazing." Kim smiled.

"Dude. You look like a girl!" Cole shouted. Kim glared at him.

"Ready mom?" Kim asked. Her mom nodded and grabbed her keys.

The whole way to where ever they were going Kim's mom kept it a secret no matter how much Kim tried to get it outta her.

"Will you tell me now?" Kim asked for 1000 times. Her mother just gripped the wheel more.

"No because were here." Kim's mother told her "Thank god." Kim made a confused face. They were at Allie and Jack's house.

"Allie's?" Kim asked. Kim's mother nodded. So Kim hugged her mom and got out of the car then walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened but Kim couldn't see who opened it. Then once she was inside she gasped the dinning room had been transformed. The long table had be replaced with a small circle table with a white table cloth over it which was held down by lit candles. Two seats were sitting at the table with white plates and glass cups in front of them.

"You like it?" A voice asked from be hide Kim. Kim quickly turned around and saw Milton standing there.

"Milton?" Kim asked shocked "You did this?" Milton shook his head and laughed.

"Oh no I'm just here to take your coat and sit you down." Milton explained.

"Oh." Kim told him and then he did just that.

"Can you get you anything?" Milton asked once Kim sat down.

"Um yeah who were planned all this." She told him jokingly.

"That would be me." Jack told her. Kim eyes bugged out of her head.

"You did this?" Kim asked. Jack nodded.

"Of course I did." Jack told her "You didn't really think I'd forget your birthday would you?" He asked. Kim just looked down until her chin was brought up to meet a pair of golden brown eyes.

"Listen Kim I will never forget your birthday and wanna know why?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because today is the day I do this." Jack told her and then kissed Kim. Kim quickly kissed him back and then Jack pulled away.

"And plus I love you Kimmy." Jack told her. Then Kim smiled and hit him.

"Don't call me Kimmy." She told with a serious face then smiled "I love you too." And then the couple shared another kiss before having the best birthday dinner Kim would have wished for because she got what she always wished for.

SO? What'd you guys think? Again Happy Birthday to demi101! I hope your birthday was amazing x3

AlexisMarie


	5. Who?

Hey guys….So I know that this is not what you wanted. I know that you guys really want me to update Emma and Cassie. And I will. Just this weekend. I haven't been on here in a while not to check my messages to update nothing. My aunt who I was very close died. I'm still not fully dealing it. I'm crying as I'm writing this. This is a the greatest death I have experienced. So I've been throwing myself into my writing but I have only been writing sad things. Until today. I hope you guys like this Allie and Jerry One Shot.

"Dude just tell me!" Jerry said highly annoyed with the girl who was sitting across from him with her arms crossed. Jerry was currently having a fight with Allie one his close friends. Allie had jet black hair and solid green eyes she was wearing a pink tank top with a white baggy shirt over it and jean shorts.

"Jerry just give it up." Another girl told him. This girl was Kim who also was one of Jerry's close friends. Kim had long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes she was in a yellow sun dress with white jacket.

"No way!" Jerry told her his eyes fixed on Allie.

"No way what?" Jack asked. Jack, Milton, and Eddie all just arrived at the table setting down their lunch trays and backs.

"Jerry trying to get out of Allie who she likes." Kim explained as Allie and Jerry continued to have a stare off. Eddie, Milton, and Jack started to laugh.

"What?" Jerry asked turning away to look at them.

"Dude we all know who she likes." Milton said to him.

"A blind person could see it." Eddie added. Jerry's eyes grew wide.

"Tell Me!" He told the 3 boys. The 3 opened their mouths about to say the same name.

"You talk you die." Allie said with a smirk "I have dirt on all 3 of you and you know it." The boys mouths all shut quickly as they looked down at their food. Jerry just glared at them and continued to glare. Jack leaned over to Kim.

"Is he done yet?" Jack asked Kim just before sneaking a peek. No. No he was not. About 10 seconds Jerry turned his attention back to Allie.

"Allie come on you've already told me that he had brown hair and brown eyes and that his name starts with a J." Jerry said his words slowing as he figured it out. Allie eyes widened as she saw this too. Jerry figuring it all out. She quickly grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Well I can't be late for Theater." Allie said as she stood with her bag and made a break for the door. Jerry quickly grabbed his own bag and made his way out of the door. 4 pairs of eyes watched as the two disappeared down the hallway then they went back to eating their lunches.

"So just to be clear we all know their gonna get together right?" Kim asked.

"Totally." Eddie said.

"Yep." Jack added.

"Duh." Milton said last.

"Good just making sure we're all on the same page." Kim said as she stirred her peas on her tray.

"This will be great!" Eddie said happily.

"Define great." Jack mumbles. Allie is Jack's step sister. His dad married her mom about a year ago and Jack it really taking on the big brother role.

"No I see what he means." Milton started "I have Julie, by some miracle Eddie got Gracie, Jerry and Allie are probably making out right now, that just leaves" Milton trailed off looking in Jack and Kim's direction. Kim and Jack look from Milton to Eddie to each other.

"Ooohhhh." They both say seeing what their talking about.

"You guys can't just force us together." Kim started. "Yeah we have to want to be together." Jack added.

"Yeah but even if I wanted to we wouldn't risk our friendship." Kim told them.

"Yeah even though I like her." Jack said then stopped but it was too late. Kim turned him to face her.

"You like me?" Kim asked.

What?" Jack asked in a high pitched voice "I said even if I liked you. Right guys?" The guys just gave him a look that said come on.

"Nope." Milton and Eddie said together.

"So you do like me?" Kim asked turned Jack back to face her. Jack sighed.

"Okay fine I do but please don't let it ruin our friendship." Jack told her. Kim smiled.

"Okay I wont." And then she kissed him. This only last for a moment because the whole café yelled finally! And Jack and Kim smiled and laughed happily because they were thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile Jerry wasn't having as good a time as the others.

"Allie just tell me!" He voice was louder but not yelling. They were outside since the to get to the theater you had to go outside walked about 10 steps to the left and you were there.

"NO!" Allie shouted back. Jerry sighed.

"Why?" He asked "Allie we've been really good friends since you got here. You've told me everything. About bad grade. About your life back home. About what your father did to you." Jerry moved some of Allie's black hair away to show a scar on her faced by her left ear. Allie turned away when Jerry mentioned her father but stayed still when he moved her hair back. Allie's father had beaten her and her mother when she was little. Allie turned to face him green met brown as the pair stared into each others eyes.

"I just don't understand why you wont tell me this." He said gently his hand not moving from her face.

"You." She said. Jerry looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked. Allie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You. I like you." She told him. Jerry's face lit up the second he understood and then he kissed her. Allie kissed back and the couple continued to kiss until they heard a series of yelling from the café. They broke apart and then looked from the café to each other.

"Jack and Kim." They both said together. Then the bell rang and Jerry walked her to class as her official boyfriend.

So it's shorter then most of the other ones but yeah. I really liked this idea I had a dream about the guy I like and I being Allie and Him being Jerry so yeah. Writing this really helped me with my feelings so because I have rehearsal so late I'll be updating over this weekend. I love you guys!

Alexis Marie


End file.
